Eternity of Nightmares
by native soldier
Summary: Claire has been kidnapped. Chris and Leon go after her but they will face horrors they thought they would never face again. Mature for sexuality, violence, gore, cursing and drinking.


Disclaimer: I don't own any RE characters. By the way the Japanese island isn't real. That's made up. It's really just a Japanese word that I put with island. Raccoon City is fictional too. See my point? Anyway please read and review if it's good enough. If not, just tell me what needs work.

If it's a nasty review I'll either block the person or send him/her crying. Ok here goes!

ETERNITY OF NIGHTMARES 

**There had been a viral outbreak on a Japanese island called ****Kyoukai Island. It had been an island that was under Japanese control; however Americans were able to live there. About 50 of the island inhabitants were Japanese. 40 were American. The rest were other nations. **

There had been reports of people being bitten by other people. Only they were no longer human. There had also been reports of strange animals. There is no question that Umbrella is behind this. They have risen again.

Wesker is behind this but he has powerful people on his side. The virus has been released in Algeria, Sierra Leone, and Somalia in Africa. In Asia it had been released in China, Thailand, and most of the Philippines. In Europe there were outbreaks in Germany, Spain, Ireland, England, and Italy.

**Umbrella has traded weapons for samples of the T virus, with North Korea and other countries around the world. Umbrella still hasn't completely gotten back on its feet but the corporate company has enough weapons to go to war with three countries. The reason that the other countries have not tried to destroy the enterprise is the fact that they are dealing with the undead in their own countries.**

**Umbrella has made one error. There are still survivors. They forgot to kill anybody who made it out Raccoon City alive.**

Jeremiah Moon had been sent over to the Kyoukai Island. There had been some kind of problems. He was with his best friend Miles King. They had been in the United States Army Reserve.

They had served in a company called Eagle Company. There had been 175 men in their company. They had served in Iraq. They were to serve from 2005 to 2008. Miles had been wounded and had to be sent home in 2007. Yet he got the Purple Heart and the Medal of Honor. He had saved lives. He had almost died that summer day in July of 2007.

Jeremiah had served his time in the military. He hadn't been wounded.

They now worked for BSAA. They were new agents. Miles still had the scars where he had been hit by shrapnel. He almost bled to death. They saved him. Barely.

(One character is based on me. Jeremiah isn't my real name though. Miles is based on my best friend. I won't say his real last name.)

They had 9mm's and a Shotgun each.

Miles stood above Jeremiah by four inches. Jeremiah was six foot five, 230 lbs.

He was a Black guy with a short haircut. He had a stud in his left ear. He was wearing shades. He also wore a Chicago Bulls hat on backwards.

Other than that he was dressed the same as Jeremiah. They wore the black BSAA outfit.

Miles had grown up in the Southside neighborhood in Chicago. He was twenty two years old. He was engaged to a girl. Her name was Tenisha Walker.

Jeremiah himself was Apache. He had grown up in Arizona.

Now he had moved to Brooklyn New York. Jeremiah stood six foot one. He had short hair.

They were like brothers. Little did they know, they would experience a horror that made fighting in Iraq look like a walk in the park…

Chris Refield had just arrived on the Japanese island. He had Leon Kennedy with him. Claire had been kidnapped and brought to this island.

Leon and Claire had been in a serious relationship.

Chris wished he had an airplane. Like when he was in the Air Force. He could bomb the whole island. He wouldn't have any zombies to worry about.

Chris had married Jill in 1999. They had three kids. She still looked good. She decided not to come along. She wanted her kids to have good lives.

They saw a pack of zombies eating a lady.

Leon had hoped he would never see anything like this again. He raised his Handgun and fired. He pulled the trigger. The shot hit one of them in the back of the head. It dropped dead. He kept firing. Chris opened fire too. He managed to kill two of them. There were still three left.

Chris aimed for the face but it grabbed him. He fell over and it started to lower its teeth. Leon pumped and fired his Shotgun. It turned the zombie's head into a mess of brain matter and skull.

"We need to split up. It'll be more dangerous but we stand a better chance of finding her."

Leon went one way and Chris went the other way. Leon heard barking.

Suddenly two dogs came running toward him. He really wished he had more backup.

Wesker walked into the room in the facility where Claire was being held. "Well if it isn't Claire Redfield. We meet again. This is a treat. Chris is sure to come looking for you. Like prey falling for bait."

Claire spit at him. Her hands were chained. "Fuck you Wesker. Chris is tougher than you think. He's bringing backup. You're going to get a bullet through your head Wesker."

Wesker laughed. "Oh that's not all. He brought Leon. Perhaps I can have him brought here so you have company."

Claire glared at him. "This T virus isn't doing anything good for the world. It leaves destruction wherever you release it."

Wesker shook his head. "That's inaccurate. The T virus is our link to the next step in evolution. It took us millions of years to evolve. The virus could bring us to the next stage faster than that."

"I don't believe in Evolution dipshit. I was raised Lutheran."

Wesker laughed. "Where is your God now? He certainly must not care about you!"

He left and headed to the monitor room. Chris had split up with Leon. This was like a game of cat and mouse…

To be continued…

**Sorry it was so short but I'm getting packed to go to New York. Brooklyn. I've never been to the East Coast. There will only be one other OC in this story besides Miles and Jeremiah. She will be introduced in later chapters. **

**Please Read and Review. I don't mind critics but just don't go too far. Anyway the next chapter will be up soon. Peace. **

**Native Soldier **


End file.
